waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Pumbaa
Pumbaa is the supporting character of the Disney's 1994 animated feature film The Lion King. Personality Pumbaa is a loving, open-hearted character who sometimes displays childlike naivety and innocence that is sometimes confused for stupidity. Though Timon would say otherwise, Pumbaa is actually the true brains of the outfit, having both common sense and impressive knowledge over things from nature to science, which he often tries to teach the more dim-witted Timon, but to no true avail (as seen in the stargazing scene in The Lion King where Pumbaa defines what stars really are). Even so, it is Pumbaa's childish nature that sets the two apart. Whilst Timon can be selfish and greedy, he is still more mature than Pumbaa, overall, thus explaining why he is the de facto leader of the duo, along with the fact that Pumbaa can be very absent-minded at times. The Lion King After running away from his home in the Pride Lands, Simba passes out due to heat exhaustion. As a flock of buzzards begins to surround Simba's unconscious body in preparation to eat him, Timon and Pumbaa arrive, scaring the buzzards away as part of their game, Bowling for Buzzards. As the buzzards retreat, Pumbaa spots Simba's body. He asks Timon if they can take him in, but Timon refuses because Simba is a predator. However, Pumbaa convinces Timon that they could teach Simba to be on their side, and they take him back to the jungle. At the jungle, Simba awakens and befriends Timon and Pumbaa. They teach him the philosophy of Hakuna Matata, and offer him a spot in their home. At the same time, they explain Pumbaa's 'problem.' Timon & Pumbaa He and Timon are once again the main characters, and are shown to travel a lot and have had many adventures. These adventures are usually due to the fact that Pumbaa always wants to do the right things all the time. In the series, Pumbaa seems to, as usual, be the brains of the duo while Timon thinks and tells that he is. In the show, it is also shown that Pumbaa is very popular among the jungle and usually gains the chance to live the glamorous life, but gives it up for Timon. Two episodes revealed that Pumbaa's last name is Smith. This was likely meant as a joke due to how incredibly common Smith is a surname. Pumbaa was also a member of a group of warthogs, but by the time he was fully grown, he was banished because of his smell, which was apparently appalling even by warthog standards. Also, years before the episode "Madagascar About You", an arranged marriage has been set up for Pumbaa before he was even born. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride After the events of the first film, Pumbaa and Timon appear to have taken residence in Pride Rock (although the third film suggests otherwise), alongside Simba and the other lionesses. Once the birth of Simba's cub finally arrives, Timon and Pumbaa are overjoyed, believing their relationship will be similar to their brotherhood with Simba. However, the duo realizes it might not be once Rafiki reveals the "little guy" is a girl. Months later, after Kiara has become a playful cub, Timon and Pumbaa are tasked by an over-protective Simba to constantly babysit the cub and keep her out of trouble. The duo spends a morning doing just that, until their childish bickering distracts them from their mission, allowing Kiara to wander off on her own, meeting a rogue lion cub named Kovu once she does. Kovu is the son of Zira, a follower of Scar and enemy of Simba. Zira eventually finds the two playing together and prepares to kill Kiara until Timon and Pumbaa, along with Simba, Nala, and the other lionesses arrive on the scene. The Lion King 1½ Pumbaa is the film's deuteragonist. He is first seen in the middle of some grassland, stalking a frightened Timon in the shadows until they meet face to face, horrifying each other. Timon surrenders, believing Pumbaa wants to devour him, but Pumbaa explains he has no desire to eat the meerkat and was merely following him to make sure he stayed safe, being that an animal of his size is rather vulnerable out all alone. When Timon, offended, notes that Pumbaa is all alone as well, the warthog explains he is an outcast, feared by mostly all animals (albeit because of his scent, though Timon believes it is because of his strength). This gives Timon the idea to hire Pumbaa as his bodyguard and escort to Pride Rock, where he hopes to find a new home and a carefree life. Pumbaa accepts, delighted to have an acquaintance for the first time in ages, and the duo heads off, introducing themselves and finding common interests along the way. Category:The Lion King characters Category:Characters Category:Warthogs Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Red Category:Disney male characters Category:The Lion King Category:Animals Category:Disney characters Category:Disney animated films Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:The Wonderful World of Color Category:Singing Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Animated characters